A runabout is a small, powered utility vehicle used to assist in accomplishing a variety of outdoor tasks. These vehicles are particularly useful for landscaping and gardening projects. Typically these projects require the use of long-handled tools, such as shovels, rakes, etc. Such utility vehicles, however, typically cannot carry these tools because their storage compartments are just not large enough to accommodate the long handles. And even if they could, having part of a handle stick out of the back or side of a vehicle may create a hazard or the tool may fall out of the vehicle altogether.
This present disclosure describes a toolholder on a runabout vehicle configured especially for long-handled tools. In one illustrative embodiment, the vehicle toolholder includes multiple points of securement to hold the long-handled tool. In an illustrative embodiment, a torsion ring, collar, and support are spaced apart on the vehicle working in conjunction with each other to hold the long-handled tool. The torsion ring can receive the handle of the tool. The torsion ring is also rotatable against a spring bias so the tool handle is held about vertical with respect to the vehicle. It is appreciated in other embodiments that the tool handle may be positioned in a non-vertical orientation. The collar may be aligned with the torsion ring and spaced apart therefrom and is configured to receive the handle. In order to extend the handle through both the torsion ring and collar, however, the handle rotates the torsion ring against the spring bias in the ring assembly to create a wedge-like affect by the torsion ring biasing a twist force back against the handle, thereby pressing the handle against the collar. The support is illustratively a panel spaced apart but generally axial with the collar that provides a surface the end of the tool handle can rest upon.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a vehicle configured to hold a tool. The vehicle comprises a toolholder assembly which includes a torsion ring assembly, a collar and a support. The collar forms an opening configured to receive the tool. The torsion ring assembly is configured to biasly rotate with respect to the collar and has an opening that is positionable non-axial with the opening of the collar. The torsion ring assembly, collar and support are all positioned spaced apart from each other on the vehicle.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the vehicle may further comprise: a panel that is configured to carry the tool; the ring, collar and support being configured to hold the tool in a generally vertical orientation with respect to the vehicle.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a vehicle toolholder assembly comprising a torsion ring assembly, a collar, and a support. The collar forms an opening. The torsion ring assembly is configured to biasly rotate and has an opening. The torsion ring assembly, collar and support are all configured to be positioned spaced apart from each other.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a vehicle configured to hold a tool. The vehicle comprises a toolholder assembly which includes a ring and a collar. The ring and collar are both attached to the vehicle adjacent a passenger compartment portion of the vehicle. The ring and collar are spaced apart from each other on the vehicle.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the vehicle may further comprise: a support also attached to the vehicle adjacent a passenger compartment portion of the vehicle, and is spaced apart from both the ring and collar; the ring being part of a torsion ring assembly configured to biasly rotate with respect to the collar and having an opening that is positionable non-axial with the opening of the collar; and the ring, collar and support being configured to hold the tool in a generally vertical orientation with respect to the vehicle.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a method of selectively holding a tool on a vehicle. The method comprises the steps of: providing a toolholder assembly which includes a torsion ring assembly, a collar and a support each attached to the vehicle and spaced apart from each other; inserting a tool through an opening formed by a ring from the torsion ring assembly; moving the tool to move the ring with respect to the collar; inserting the tool through a second opening formed by the collar; and engaging the tool with the support.
Additional features and advantages of the vehicle toolholder will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the vehicle toolholder as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the vehicle toolholder and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the vehicle toolholder in any manner.